Purple Line
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Bermula dari Gaara yang bingung dengan warna kesukaannya, hingga mempertemukannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Kisah sederhana antara keduanya pun dimulai./ GaaHina Kiddie Fic/ Special for GaaHina Love Parade/ Mind to RnR?


Sabaku Gaara.

Anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun, duduk di bangku kelas 1 Blue Rose Elementary School, serta merupakan putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Punya kulit putih, rambut merah dan manik mata sehijau batu kristal _jade_. Secara fisik, bocah itu termasuk berparas tampan untuk kategori anak berumur 6 tahun. Sifatnya juga kalem, tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Lebih sering diam, tidak seperti teman sebangkunya Naruto Namikaze yang suka heboh sendiri dan berisik.

Melihat Gaara diam dengan ekspresi datar sudah biasa. Tapi kalau melihat Gaara diam namun disertai alis imajinernya yang terangkat dan wajah serius baru tidak biasa. Ya, kalemnya Gaara saat ini memang beda. Kalau biasanya karena memang dia tidak terlalu suka bicara, kali ini Gaara kalem karena bingung. Putra kesayangan Sabaku Karura itu sedang bingung karena suatu hal.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu, kedua manik hijaunya menatap selembar kertas di mejanya, yang menjadi sumber kebimbangannya. Hanya ada tulisan nama dan nomor absen di pojok kiri atas, serta isi perintah tugas di sisi kiri kertas. Selebihnya kosong. Belum ada satu coretan pun. Padahal kalau dilihat kertas Naruto sudah hampir separuh halaman.

_Buat puisi dengan tema 'warna kesukaan'!_

Gaara membaca ulang soal itu. Soal yang sangat singkat dan jelas sebenarnya. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak ada ide bagaimana memulai mengerjakan soal itu.

Tugas yang diberikan Anko-_sensei_, guru Bahasa Jepangnya tersebut belum pernah membuatnya frustasi seperti sekarang. Gaara itu tergolong anak-anak cerdas. Bahkan soal matematika yang susah pun Gaara bisa mendapat nilai sempurna, tidak kalah dari Shikamaru anak terjenius di kelas satu.

_Masalahnya … _

Gaara tidak tahu apa warna kesukaannya. Sejak tadi bocah itu berpikir keras, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Mulai dari warna netral seperti hitam dan putih sampai warna _nge-jreng_ seperti _orange_, tidak ada satupun yang disukainya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Di matanya semua warna sama saja, tidak ada yang Gaara suka maupun benci.

Pemuda kecil itu melirik teman sebangkunya lagi. Naruto sedang menulis puisi dengan sangat antusias. Bunyi goresan pensil pun sampai terdengar ke meja sebelah. Walaupun tulisannya sangat berantakan seperti cakar ayam-ayamnya Sasuke, tapi Gaara tetap merasa sedikit iri.

Gaara beralih menatap kertasnya lagi. Dipandangi dengan seksama barisan kata yang membentuk kalimat perintah tersebut. Kedua kelopak matanya kemudian menutup, terpejam sambil berpikir serius.

_Warna yang paling kusuka …. _

_Hitam? _Tidak. Kalau mati lampu saja Gaara selalu tidur bersama Kankuro.

_Kuning?_ Warna itu mengingatkannya padaTemari, kakak perempuannya yang berisik.

_Merah?_ Sudah terlalu banyak warna merah di kamarnya. _Tidak tidak!_

_Biru? _Itu warna kesukaan Sasuke. Gaara malas kalau sama.

_Hijau?_ Identik sekali dengan Lee. Kakak kelasnya yang selalu super antik. Gaara merinding saat ingat Lee memakai baju ketat warna hijau.

_Berpikir lagi … dan lagi …_

"Haish!" saking kesalnya Gaara sampai mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya. Wajahnya berubah cemberut. Alisnya bertaut. Kedua manik hijaunya memelototi kertas tak berdosa yang menjadi korban amukan Gaara.

"Gaara?"

Gaara mendongak. Sudah ada Anko-_sensei_ di sampingnya yang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya galak. Anak lain mungkin akan langsung menunduk gemetaran. Tapi ini adalah Gaara. Jadi bukannya menyesal, bocah itu malah mengalihkan pandangan. Saat itulah ia sadar kalau sudah mencuri perhatian seisi kelas. Tapi Gaara tetap memasang wajah datar―campur―kesalnya.

"_Sensei_ menyuruh membuat puisi, bukan menggambar benang ruwet!" tegur Anko-_sensei_.

"Nggak tau, _Sensei_," sahut Gaara singkat.

Gurunya tersebut mengernyit. "Nggak tahu bagaimana?"

Kali ini Gaara menunduk sambil berkata pelan karena sedikit malu, "nggak tahu warna kesukaanku."

Helaan napas dari sang _sensei _terdengar. "Kan sudah jelas warna kesukaan Gaara itu merah."

Ucapan itu membuat Gaara lagi-lagi merengut dongkol.

_Tuh, kan!_ Selalu saja orang-orang mengira warna kesukannya itu merah. Sering memakai jaket dan tas dengan dominan warna merah dan memiliki rambut merah bukan berarti Gaara menyukai warna itu.

Merah itu adalah warna kesukaan mamanya, dan Gaara hanya menjadi pelampiasan sang mama karena kedua kakaknya selalu menolak keras jika dibelikan barang berwarna merah. Jadilah Gaara yang masih polos sebagai korbannya. Sedangkan rambut Gaara yang juga berwarna merah adalah keturunan dari papanya. Bukan kemauannya punya rambut itu.

Tidak mendapatkan respon seperti yang diharapkan, Anko-_sensei_ mendesah."Ya sudah. Yang lainnya, kalau sudah selesai dikumpul di depan. Untuk Gaara, apa boleh buat. Tugasnya bisa dikerjakan di rumah. Tapi …"

Kata 'tapi' yang diucapkan dengan nada mencurigakan dan mata menyipit itu membuat Gaara merasakan firasat tidak enak. Anko-_sensei _memang suka sekali membuat murid-muridnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Besok saat pelajaran selanjutnya bacakan di depan kelas. Mengerti, Gaara-_chan_?" Anko-_sensei _tersenyum puas. Akhirnya tiba juga saat untuk mengerjai muridnya yang hampir selalu sempurna mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa tertunduk lesu mendengar ucapan sang _sensei_. Di sampingnya Naruto memberikan tepukan pelan di bahunya, sebagai rasa turut prihatin.

_Ya ampun …_

**.**

**.**

**-Purple Line-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Purple Line sang by Tohoshinki (TVXQ)**

**Pairing: Gaara X Hinata**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crackpair, typo, dll**

**.**

**Dedicated for GaaHina Love Parade**

**. **

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

Siang menjelang sore hari, Gaara yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya langsung teringat tugas Bahasa Jepangnya. Mengusap matanya perlahan dan duduk sejenak untuk menghilangkan efek kantuk setelah bangun tidur, Gaara lalu minum segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di atas nakas.

Merasa siap, Gaara mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan kertas tugasnya. Ini kali pertama Gaara tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas sekolah. Kalau mamanya tau pasti akan kecewa. Padahal Gaara tidak ingin membuat mamanya sedih.

_Pertama, harus tahu warna kesukaanku._

Gaara berjalan keluar kamar supaya lebih mendapat inspirasi. Bocah itu kemudian duduk di sofa ruang santai. Sambil ditemani camilan rumput laut kesukaannya, Gaara mulai berpikir keras.

_Warna yang aku su― _

_PLAK!_

"Hei adikku yang imut!"

Tepukan Kankuro di bahunya membuat Gaara kaget. Bahkan _snack_ rumput lautnya pun jadi tumpah. Gaara menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tajam menusuk, bibirnya memberengut kesal. Sedangkan Kankuro sendiri hanya nyengir tanpa dosa pada si adik.

"Waduh, _snack_-nya tumpah ya? _Sorry_, nggak sengaja," ujar Kankuro, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah memang gatal atau tidak.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat pada kakak laki-lakinya itu, Gaara menginjakkan kakinya dengan keras ke atas kaki Kankuro.

_TAP! _

"AAWW!"

Kankuro menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang mulai memerah. "APA SIH?!" protesnya sambil melotot. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Kau gangguin aku!" balas Gaara galak, tak gentar dengan pelototan Kankuro. Biasanya kalau berantem sama Kankuro yang menang memang Gaara sih. "Lagi mikir, nih!" semburnya lagi. Tidak terima gara-gara kegiatannya terganggu.

"Nggak usah sewot, dong! Huh, Gaara gak asyik!" Kankuro pergi dengan langkah agak pincang. Walaupun ia lebih tua setahun dan harusnya dihormati, tapi Kankuro selalu saja menjadi korban _bully_-an adiknya itu kalau sedang kesal. Padahal Kankuro kan sayang sama Gaara.

"Ada apa, sih? Kok ribut-ribut?"

Temari muncul dari kamarnya dengan rambut dihiasi _roll _rambut milik mama Karura dengan tidak teratur. Gaara memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang dianggapnya sangat tidak dewasa. Padahal sebenarnya mereka memang sama-sama masih anak kecil.

"_Nee_, bantu aku!"

Melihat si adik meminta―yang lebih mirip menyuruh― dengan sangat lucu, Temari langsung berbinar. Adiknya itu jarang sekali minta bantuannya. Ia lalu bergegas menghampiri Gaara, bahkan sampai berlari kecil.

"Apa, apa, apa?" tanya Temari penuh semangat.

"Warna kesukaanku apa?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"He?"

Temari bengong. Ia malah jadi bingung sendiri. Pikirnya Gaara mau tanya sesuatu yang penting. Dan lagi, bukankah harusnya pertanyaan itu hanya adiknya sendiri yang bisa menjawab? Kenapa jadinya malah tanya orang lain?

Tidak bisa menjawab dan tidak mau _image_-nya turun di mata adiknya yang imut tapi kalau bicara pedas itu, Temari memilih untuk kabur.

_Ctik._

Temari menjentikkan jari. "Ah! Aku mau bantuin paman Yashamaru dulu ya, Gaar. Dadah!"

Gaara menghela napas. Ia semakin dongkol. Rupanya kedua kakaknya sama saja.

"Temari payah!"

**.**

**.**

**-Purple Line-**

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi sore, lagi-lagi Gaara duduk sambil berpikir keras tentang warna kesukaannya. Untungnya pelajaran Anko-_sensei _yang selanjutnya masih seminggu lagi. Setidaknya Gaara punya waktu lumayan lama untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tingkah Gaara yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya itu menarik perhatian sang mama. Jam-jam segini biasanya Gaara akan sibuk menonton anime kesukaannya. Penasaran akan tingkah sang putra bungsu, wanita berumur tigapuluh tahun yang anggun tersebut mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gaara.

"Gaa-_chan_." Panggilan yang diucapkan dengan lembut itu membuat Gaara menoleh.

"Apa, Ma?"

"Dari tadi terlihat serius sekali. Gaa-_chan_ lagi ngapain, sih?" Karura membelai rambut merah putranya.

Gaara menunduk sambil menggeleng. Dia bingung. Kalau cerita, mamanya sudah pasti akan kecewa karena tugasnya tidak selesai. Tapi berbohong juga tidak baik. Teringat suatu pepatah yang pernah ia dengar, akhirnya Gaara memilih untuk diam.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sang putra tercinta membuat Karura tersenyum. Sepertinya Gaara sedang memiliki masalah dan tidak ingin diketahui. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Gaa-_chan_ ikut Mama?"

"Nggak mau kalau belanja apa arisan!" Gaara melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada dan berpaling. Ya, ia tidak suka kalau ikut mamanya belanja atau arisan. Menurutnya itu sangat tidak laki-laki.

"Kok gitu sih, Gaa-_chan_? Mama kan kesepian kalau sendiri." Karura memasang wajah pura-pura sedih supaya anaknya luluh. "Ah! Ada tetangga baru, lho. Nanti Gaa-_chan_ bisa berkenalan dengannya. Dia gadis yang sangat manis dan lucu," bujuk sang mama lagi.

Gaara mendengus. "Mama, anak cewek itu nggak ada yang manis! Semuanya bikin Gaara kesal. Berisik, suka pegang-pegang, cengeng, pokoknya nyebelin!" Dalam hatinya Gaara teringat keluhan Sasuke tentang anak-anak cewek yang selalu mengelilinginya.

Sabaku Karura menahan tawa. "Kalau Gaara mau ikut, nanti mama belikan _snack_ rumput laut yang banyak."

Mendengar kata _'snack rumput laut'_, Gaara langsung berdiri mengangguk semangat.

_Well_, bagaimanapun Gaara hanyalah bocah berusia 6 tahun yang sangat gampang dibujuk dengan makanan kesukaannya.

**.**

**.**

**-Purple Line-**

**.**

**.**

"Gaa-_chan_ jangan main yang kotor-kotor, ya? Kan sudah mandi."

"Oke, Ma."

Gaara mengangguk tanda mengerti peringatan dari Mama Karura. Keduanya sudah sampai di balai pertemuan kompleks. Mama Karura menyuruh Gaara bermain di area taman, yang memang disediakan untuk bermain anak-anak.

Gaara mulai berjalan menuju taman. Dengan manik hijaunya, Gaara mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, taman bunga, bahkan rerumputan penuh dengan anak kecil. Dimana-mana penuh. Gaara bahkan bisa melihat Kankuro yang sedang mengganggu beberapa anak cewek. Taman ini memang terletak di pusat kompleks yang strategis, sehingga tak heran kalau di sore hari sangat ramai.

Karena Gaara tidak terlalu suka tempat ramai, bocah itu berjalan terus ke sisi lain taman hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok gadis cilik yang sedang bermain ayunan seorang diri. Gadis cilik dengan _dress_ lucu berwarna ungu violet yang terlihat sebaya dengannya. Gaara merasa belum pernah melihat wajah gadis kecil itu sebelumnya. Gaara lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Ehem." Niatnya sih Gaara mau berdeham meniru papanya kalau sedang meminta perhatian, tapi sepertinya gagal. Yang ada malah gadis cilik itu kaget dan menjatuhkan permen lolipopnya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa saat. Sampai terdengar suara isakan pelan.

"Hiks … hiks … pe-pe-permenku … hiks!"

Bocah mungil yang memakai kupluk_ pink_ itu kini terisak makin keras. Gaara jadi bingung dibuatnya. Dia kan tidak bermaksud mengagetkan anak itu.

_Tuh, kan! Cewek itu cengeng!_ Gaara menggerutunya dalam hati. Sejak awal harusnya ia tidak mendekati anak ini.

"Jangan nangis, dong! Kan aku nggak sengaja."

Gaara kemudian berjongkok, mengambil permen _lollipop_ yang telah ternoda pasir dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan si anak perempuan.

"Nih! Belum ada lima menit, kok!" ujarnya tanpa dosa, meniru iklan yang pernah ia lihat di TV. Entah mengapa, sepertinya kecerdasan Gaara kali ini menguap begitu saja. Mungkin saking paniknya hingga tidak ingat kalau makanan yang sudah jatuh ke tanah akan menjadi kotor dan tidak boleh dimakan.

Benar saja. Apa yang Gaara lakukan malah memperburuk keadaan.

"HIKS! HIKS!" Bukannya berhenti, isakan itu malah bertambah keras.

Frustasi, Gaara berdiri sambil melemparkan_ lollipop_ tadi kembali ke tempat asal. "Ya udah, sih!"

"HUWAAAAA!" Gadis mungil itu kini berlari menjauh sambil menangis keras.

Gaara bengong dibuatnya. Tidak ambil pusing, Gaara mengambil tempat duduk ayunan yang sekarang kosong. Ia mulai mengayunkan kaki sambil bersenandung kecil, menikmati waktu santai tanpa pengganggu. Namun rupanya hal itu tak bertahan lama.

"Gaara!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati mamanya menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. "Kamu harus bertanggungjawab karena sudah membuat Hinata menangis!"

Gaara terbelalak kaget, tidak mengerti ucapan mamanya.

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**-Purple Line-**

**.**

**.**

Gaara merengut tak suka. Kaki mungilnya menendang-nendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di tanah. Ia tidak suka main dengan perempuan, tapi mama menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf serta menemani gadis cilik yang _lollipop_-nya terjatuh tadi. Kalau tidak mau, mamanya tidak akan menyediakan _snack_ kesukaannya di rumah. Padahal menurut Gaara ia tidak salah.

"Aku belum pernah liat kamu." Gaara berkata datar. Keduanya sedang berada di ayunan, seperti beberapa menit lalu.

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna _indigo_ itu terlihat kaget dan ketakutan. Ini pertama kali Gaara bersuara setelah meminta maaf padanya dengan tidak ikhlas. Hinata menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "_A-ano_ … a-aku baru pindah seminggu lalu," sahutnya lirih.

Gaara mengamati Hinata dengan seksama. Hinata berbeda dengan anak-anak cewek yang selama ini dia kenal. Biasanya kalau melihat Gaara, mereka akan dekat-dekat dan mengajaknya bermain dengan centil. Tapi anak di hadapannya tersebut malah diam saja, menunduk seperti orang ketakutan.

"Kenapa tadi kamu sendirian?"

Hinata menatap Gaara takut-takut. "U-um … a-aku baru saja pindah. Ja-jadi, aku belum punya teman …"

Gaara terdiam. Ia kini meneliti penampilan Hinata. Manik mata anak itu pucat dengan warna ungu _lavender _yang indah. Kulitnya putih, lebih putih dari kulit Gaara. Rambutnya yang pendek terlihat sangat lucu.

_Cantik._

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kalau gitu, kamu main saja sama aku."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu Gaara tersadar sesuatu. Ia belum pernah menawarkan diri menemani orang bermain. Bahkan Kankuro dan Temari saja tidak.

"Bo-bolehkah?"

Melihat mata berbinar yang dipancarkan Hinata membuat Gaara otomatis mengangguk mantap.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan membungkuk. "_Arigatou _…"

Gaara berpindah ke belakang Hinata, lalu mendorong ayunan itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyaa―" Hinata yang kaget karena ayunan yang tiba-tiba bergerak sontak menjerit.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tidak bisa mengayunkan ayunan ini, jadi aku bantu. Bukankah kita teman?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Memang benar sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja di atas ayunan ini. Tapi itu karena terlalu takut untuk bergerak sehingga membuat Gaara marah.

"A-apa besok … ki-kita juga bermain bersama lagi?" tanya Hinata penuh harap. Ia suka bermain ayunan di sini.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Selama ini ia jarang main di sekitar rumah. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga bermain bersama Hinata.

"Tentu saja!"

**.**

**.**

**-Purple Line-**

**.**

**.**

Hampir seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama Gaara dengan Hinata. Sejak saat itu, tiap sore hari Gaara akan bermain di taman bersama Hinata. Terkadang mereka bermain di rumah Hinata. terkadang juga bermain di rumah Gaara. Tapi Gaara lebih suka bila mereka tidak di rumahnya. Kalau di rumahnya pasti ada Kankuro dan Temari yang menggodanya.

"_Gaara jangan pacaran terus!"_

Begitu kalimat ejekan Kankuro. Walaupun sebenarnya Gaara tidak tahu apa arti pacaran, tapi firasatnya mengatakan yang dikatakan kakaknya itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Seperti sore ini. Sepulang les _marching band_ di sekolah, Gaara buru-buru ganti baju dan pergi ke luar rumah.

"Mama, aku mau main," pamit Gaara.

"Sama Hinata ya, Gaa-_chan_?" tebak mamanya bertanya sambil mengedipkan mata. Gaara mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mama jangan panggil-panggil Gaa-_chan_ lagi! Apalagi kalau di depan Hinata. Gaara udah gede!"

Karura berusaha keras untuk tidak mencubit pipi Gaara saat itu juga. Keimutan putranya benar-benar _overload_.

"Baiklah, Gaara-_kun_." Karura meralat panggilannya, membuat putranya tersenyum puas.

"Dadah, Mama!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan sang mama yang tersenyum geli.

_Perpaduan Sabaku dan Hyuuga? Mungkin itu ide bagus._

**.**

**.**

**-Purple Line-**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya hari yang paling malas untuk Gaara lalui datang juga. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dimana dia harus membaca puisi di depan kelas. Gaara sangat bersusah payah dalam membuat puisi itu. Walaupun akhirnya baru semalam berhasil ia kerjakan.

Pelajaran dimulai. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Anko-_sensei_ melirik Gaara. Memberi isyarat pada bocah beriris _jade_ itu untuk maju ke depan kelas.

Gaara melangkah lambat, malas-malasan. Gugup, malu, cemas bercampur jadi satu. Tapi sebagai Sabaku Gaara, bocah itu tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Anko-_sensei_ duduk di balik meja guru, dengan kedua tangan menumpu dagu. "Ayo, baca puisimu, Gaara!" perintahnya.

Gaara mengangkat kertasnya. Lalu membaca dengan suara agak pelan. Kelas hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Setiap pasang mata tertuju pada sosok bersurai merah yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ungu." Gaara membacakan judul puisinya. Sebelum membacakan isi puisinya, Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Karena ungu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sekian."

Semakin hening. Semuanya diam. Shikamaru tidak jadi tertidur. Chouji menjatuhkan keripik kentangnya yang niatnya mau ia makan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Naruto melongo. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Para _fangirls_ Gaara pundung karena pujaannya menyebut nama anak perempuan lain yang tidak mereka kenal.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya yang disebabkan puisi unik salah satu murid terpintarnya, Anko-_sensei _bertanya memastikan. "Sudah? Hanya itu?"

Gaara mengangguk. Lalu kembali ke bangkunya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran sang _sensei_, sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

_Bodo! Anko-sensei apaan banget, deh! _

Anko memijit kepalanya. Bukan hanya karena muridnya yang biasanya cerdas entah mengapa menjadi seperti itu, juga karena merasa sangat kalah dengan anak yang usianya bahkan tidak melebihi sepertiga usianya. Helaan napas terdengar.

_Anak kecil ini sudah punya pacar? Bahkan aku yang sudah 2-piip- tahun saja belum!_

**.**

**.**

**-Purple Line-**

**.**

**.**

**12 tahun kemudian …**

Iris l_avender_ Hinata melebar terkejut. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya. Benarkah isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto itu?

Hinata sedang berada di rumah Gaara. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai merayakan ulangtahun Gaara yang ke delapanbelas. Kini keduanya berada di ruang santai, menonton televisi.

Pesan yang dikirim Naruto benar-benar membuat penasaran. Sesuatu tentang apa yang Gaara lakukan saat sekolah dasar dan hal itu menyangkut Hinata, yang tidak diketahui gadis tersebut. Padahal Gaara selalu terbuka padanya.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, menatap sosok tampan yang ada di sampingnya. Rambut merah, garis wajah khas laki-laki, hidung mancung dan sorot mata tajam yang mampu melelehkan hati gadis manapun. Diam-diam Hinata merasa beruntung karena berada di tempat terdekat dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara ?" panggilnya lembut.

"Hm?" Gaara merespon tanpa menoleh. Hinata yang sudah hafal perilaku Gaara tentu tidak masalah dengan reaksi yang kurang tersebut.

"Umm … ano …"

Gaara kini menoleh dan menatap intens gadis yang tampak sedikit gugup itu. Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya, kebiasaan sejak kecil yang muncul kalau sedang gugup.

"Apa … apa benar kamu suka warna ungu karena aku?"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya, namun tak menjawab. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap. Pemuda itu kemudian malah menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Dapat Gaara rasakan Hinata tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Hinata paham apa maksud semua itu.

_Yes … coz my purple line is you._

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**TANJOUBI OMEDETOUUU~~ Gaara-kun yang tampan tiada taraa~~~~~ :***

Semoga Gaara nikah sama Hinata di Canon. Hihi

Maafkanlah fic yang berantakan ini, dibuat dengan sangat terburu-buru. (, ) . ide juga terbatas karena galau hasil uas. Aaa~~~

Sekali lagi, gomen neee~~ . dipastikan sangat banyak typo, jadi mohon abaikan dan maklumi. hhe

Arigatou untuk semua reader yang bersedia membaca fic ini ^^

Salam hangat,

Ayuzawa Shia

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR, please?**


End file.
